Love be reversed the bookshelf
by Park Hirinko
Summary: "Sakura, Sejak awal hatiku sudah terpikat olehmu, mengenalmu merupakan suatu anugerah yang indah bagiku, sampai akhirnya kusadari… Aku mencintaimu Sakura… I Love You… Would you be my girlfriend?" Ujar Sasuke


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

This Story By Park Hirinko

-Love be reversed the bookshelf-

Hello~ ^^

Ini pertama kalinya aku Publish cerita, Jadi? Maaf kalo Banyak Typo, Alur cerita kecepetan, dan Storynya Gaje *harap maklum*

Sifat Sasuke disini agak aku ubah, dia jadi ga terlalu Jaim.

Semoga kalian suka ceritanya...

Happy Reading ^^

Don't forget to review =)

* * *

TTTTEEEEETTTTHHHHH….. TTTTEEETTTHHH….

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Tentu siswa dan siswi **Konoha International High School** pun berhamburan keluar kelas dan menyerbu kantin. Kecuali sepasang(?) anak adam yang belum saling kenal ini.

"Ke Perpustakaan ah…" pikir mereka berdua

Perpustakaan

Disebuah rak buku Si gadis berhenti dan memilih-milih buku yang akan dia baca begitupula dengan Si pria diapun sama, berhenti disebuah rak dan memilih buku. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sedang berhadapan tetapi terhalang oleh rak buku.

#SkipTime

Keesokan harinya mereka datang lagi ke perpustakaan dan lagi lagi berhenti dirak yang sama. Mereka berhadapan tanpa kontak langsung, si gadis sebut saja Sakura memilih sebuah buku dan hendak ia ambil. Ternyata si priapun sama, hendak mengambil buku tersebut. Otomatis terjadi adegan(?) tarik menarik

"Kok bukunya susah diambil sih?" pikir mereka masing-masing

Lalu Sakura melepas buku tersebut daaaan…

Gubrak !

Aw !

Meong(?)

Terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang jatuh. Karena Sakura mereka kaget dan heran diapun berjalan keujung rak dan melihat ada apa dibalik rak itu. Setelah dilihat ternyata Pria tadi terjatuh ! Sakura pun menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Eh? Kamu kenapa? Kamu Jatuh?" Tanya Sakura Innocent

"Aww.. Udah tau pake nanya lagi!" jawab pria itu ketus,

"E-eh? Sini aku bantu." ujar Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannyadan tangan Sakura disambut oleh tangan Pria itu, Panggil saja pria itu Sasuke.

"Terimakasih." ujar Sasuke

"Ne, sama-sama." jawab Sakura

"Oh ya, coba lihat buku itu!" lanjut Sakura lalu mengambil-lebih tepatnya merebut- buku yang sedang Sasuke pegang

"Aaaahhh Ini dia bukunya! Buku ini aku ambil ya!" Ujar Sakura Sambil melangkahkan kakinya

"Eh.. eh Tunggu dulu!" cegah Sasuke sambil meraih tangan Sakura

"Ada apa?" Jawab Sakura

"Buku ini aku duluan yang menemukan, jadi aku yang pinjam duluan!"

"Tapi aku duluan yang liat ! Ohhh ayolah.. pria harus mengalah pada wanita " ujar Sakura sambil memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Haaahh… ya sudah kita baca bersama saja !" ujar Sasuke enteng

"HAH?"

"Apa? Sudahlah cepat kita duduk disana! aku ingin segera membacanya."

Lalu mereka berduapun duduk bersama di kursi yang ada di perpustakaan.

"Oh Iya, Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Sakura

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Namamu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Senang bertemu denganmu Sasuke-san." ujar Sakura sopan

"Hahah… jangan menggunakan sufiks –san panggil Sasuke aja."

"Hmmm… Oke deh."

TTTEEHTTHH…. TTTEEETTTHHH….

Bel masukpun berbunyi

"Yaahhh Kita tak sempat membacanya." keluh Sakura

"Kita bisa kembali lagi besok, cepat simpan buku itu sudah bel masuk!"Ujar Sasuke

"Ah, Ne.." Lalu Sakura pun menyimpan buku itu ke tempat asalnya.

"Yuk ke kelas." ajak Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar Perpustakaan

"E-eh? Emang kamu kelas berapa? Aku rasa di kelasku tak ada yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha" jawab Sakura lalu mengikuti Sasuke.

" Haiiisss… Kita Berbeda kelas. Aku kelas 10-2 klo kmu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hmm.. 10-4"

Merekapun ngobrol sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi teman akrab.

# 1 minggu Kemudian..

Pulang sekolah, saat itu sedang hujan deras.

**SAKURA POV**

"Astaga… kenapa harus hujan? Aku kan lupa tidak bawa payung… Haiiisss" gumamku pelan.

Tiin… Tiiinnn….

Tiba-tiba ada mobil BMW yang mengelakson lalu mobil itu berhenti dihadapanku. Dan kulihat si pemilik mobil tersebut membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Sakura ! Ayo masuk!" Ajak Si Pemilik Mobil yang ternyata itu Sasuke

"Sasuke?" Gumamku Sambil sedikit cengo(?)

"Iya ! Ayo masuk.. Kamu ga akan nunggu hujan reda sampai malam kan? " jawabnya

"Ah Nae…" Lalu akupun masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke

Didalam Mobil

"Hmmm Sasuke, Terimakasih sudah memberiku Tumpangan hehehe" Ujarku malu-malu.

"Ah, ne… No Problem. Rumahmu dimana?" Tanyanya

"Di No 29"

-Skip- Setelah sampai didepan rumahku

"Ah sudah sampai.. Mau Mampir dulu?" Tawarku

"Hmm tidak, terimakasih aku harus segera pulang heheheh"

"Yasudah, Sekali lagi terimakasih ya.. Kamu hati-hati dijalan, jangan ngebut." Pesanku sambil memberikan senyum manisku.

"A-ah.. n-nae" ujarnya gugup

"See you…"

"N-ne.."

**SAKURA POV END**

**SASUKE POV**

"Eh? Kenapa disetiap aku deket sama Sakura aku selalu deg-degan ya? Apalagi kalo dia udah masang senyum manisnya.. Bikin melting" gumamku sambil menyetir. Karena merasa sepi disepanjang jalan akupun menyalakan radio

" Cinta itu adalah dimana saat kau bertemu seseorang dan hatimu merasa deg-degan….."

Mendengar pernyataan tadi aku agak bengong 'kok pas banget sama perasaan aku…'

"Apa mungkin aku mencintai Sakura?"

"Ahhhh…. Perasaan ini harus aku ungkapkan! Ya! Besok… pasti!" seru-ku

**SASUKE POV END**

Di sekolah, Saat waktu Istirahat…

Sasuke mengsms Sakura

' Temui aku di Perpustakaan, Sekarang '

Sakura yang membaca pesan tersebut merasa bingung, ada apa Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk ke perpustakaan ? lalu Sakura pun bergegas pergi ke perpustakaan. Sesampainya dia di perpustakaan, dia tak menemukan Sasuke!

"Sasuke ? Ya! Kamu dimana?" panggilnya.

Sekitar 5 menit Sakura mencari Sasuke, lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke datang sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah.

"Aku disini.." Ujarnya.

"S-sa-sasuke ? Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura gugup sekaligus heran

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlutut dihadapan Sakura sambil menyodorkan Bunga Mawar tadi *kebayangkan?*

"Sakura, Sejak awal hatiku sudah terpikat olehmu, mengenalmu merupakan suatu anugerah yang indah bagiku, sampai akhirnya kusadari… Aku mencintaimu Sakura… I Love You… Would you be my girlfriend?" Ujar Sasuke

"S-Sasuke ! J-Jangan bercanda…."

` "Tatap mataku Sakura, apa aku sedang bercanda?"

'Di-dia.. dia serius. M-matanya… tidak menunjukan Kebohongan.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati

"Jadi… Apa Jawabanmu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Maaf Sasuke….."

"K-kau menolak-ku?" Gumam Sasuke Pelan

"Maaf, Aku tidak bisa menolakmu…." lanjut Sakura

"Hah? M-maksudmu… Kau..Kau Menerimaku?" Ujar Sasuke tidak percaya

"Tentu Sasuke, I Love You Too."

"Aaaaaa…. Terimakasih Sakura… terimakasih.." Ujar Sasuke lalu memeluk Sakura.

Sejak itu Merekapun resmi Berpacaran.

* * *

Gimana ? Seru kah?

Maaf kalo Gaje Wajar baru pertama buat :D

Jangan Lupa di Review yaaaaa ^^


End file.
